trigger_happy_the_gremlins_wwiiifandomcom-20200215-history
WWIII (Film)
WWIII is a 2027 war film. Synopsis 19 years after the formation of the Morum Civilization, World War III has commenced. The Resistance has won their first main victory by glomming the ordinant dictations to reconstitute the International Space Station into an Advance Base. Hoping that the injuctive authorizations can preserve her people and recuperate liberation, Lady Catherine Wilhelm, a janitor in custody of the glommed ordinant dictations races home in a cargo ship. However, the ship is pursued by a warship. Shock Soldiers board the freighter, and after killing the security sentinels, Lord Douglas Artur arrives to assess the damage. Artur is outraged and strangles Captain Hagen, whom he murders and cremates in the engine. Wilhelm eludes onto an airlifter, which turns out to additionally have been damaged and entered by Shock Soldiers, and she is incapacitated by one with a prod. However, afore her detaining, she puts a letter in R, a burlap sack brought to life by voodoo magic, and injuctively authorizes him to take it to a obnubilating monk in Djerba. Artur himself messages them the cargo conveyances were demolished and the inhabitants assassinated. R and a living voodoo doll, C, utilize an elusion pod to fly to Tunisia. The sack dolls are bought by Kyle Gunther and his nephew, Bill, who are on vacation to Tunisia, aforetime having lived in Death Valley National Park. R eludes in search of Sensei Benjamin Shish, whom the doll claims to be possessed by. Bill and C find R the next day, but are ambuscaded by Libyan Raiders. Bill and the puppets are rescued by Shish. Shish takes Bill to his house. Bill receives a Telekinetic Scimitar. Bill is told that Douglas Artur was his student, but apostatized and killed the monks, including the one whom the sabre belonged to, his cousin. After discovering Catherine's letter, Shish persuades him to come with him to the Caribbean. Bill relucts, until his parents are brutally killed in algid blood by Shock Troopers. Bill, Shish, and the two scarecrows peregrinate to Ajim in search of passage to the Caribbean. For $34,000, purloiner Anthony Took and his acquaintance, Chuks, accede to take the four to the Caribbean in their RV. After scuffles with Morum and minions sent by Asian malefaction lord Kiaan, as well as the atomic bombing of a moiety of the Earth via missile silos, the group eludes after the inhabitants of Tunisia are brought onto a spaceship as the planet is nuked, and Took's camper is brought with, in integration. It is revealed portions of the planet were nuked by the dreaded ISS, on the orders of Artur, to set an example of the puissance of Morum. The Caravan is pulled aboard the ISS by its puissant tractor beam. From obnubilated smuggling compartments, Took ambuscades an Imperial scanning crew and two Shock Troopers, respectively. With Bill and Took now dissimulated as the troop, the group deduces how to elude. Shish dissevers from the group to incapacitate the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. While connected to the Morum Network, R discovers Wilhelm is aboard the station. Bill convinces Anthony and Chuks to march into the prison with the nebulous promise of a grand reward. Anthony and Chuks reluctantly concur. Bill marches into the detention center, claiming that Chuks is a component of a prisoner transfer. C and R are authoritatively mandated to remain behind, and the trio sets off on their rescue endeavor. Bill's plan works flawlessly in that they are expeditious to subdue the officers and sentinels in the damsel's cellblock. Lamentably, nobody thought to orchestrate for their elusion, and Catherine takes charge, blasting a pit in a grate and jumping through while Anthony and Bill hold off a troop of Shock Soldiers. Chuks, Bill and Anthony all dive after the mistress into the unknown. Infelicitously, the grate covers a chute that leads to a landfill that is additionally home to a denizen colossal squid. Anon after landing, the monster pulls Bill under the surface, but releases him and is frightened when the Morum realize where the heroes eluded to and activate the conveyor belt. As the fire is about to incinerate the foursome, Bill desperately calls to C over his iPhone asking for the conveyor belt to be shut down. R manages to cease the operation of the compactor in time, albeit, amidst the muffled cries of jubilance over the iPhone, C is convinced that his master and friends have been crushed. After eluding from the dump, the group hurries back to the camper van, hoping that Shish has prosperously shut down the tractor beam. They encounter Shock Soldiers peregrinating to the van. Shish, on the other hand, was destined to meet with Douglas Artur. After a short duel with his apprentice, Ben sacrifices himself, sanctioning Bill to elude. Traumatized and livid having witnessed Shish's demise at the hands of Artur, Bill takes his final shot at the military and dashes onto the RV. After fighting a squadron of Sopwith Camel clones aboard the shuttle from afore, they meet the Resistance in Tikal, Guatemala, and the information in R is burnt. General Burton plans the assailment the ISS, an assailment so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots. To integrate to Bill's dismay, Anthony apostatizes the Resistance after receiving his reward. The Resistance strike force attacks the ISS, as the advance base approaches the Resistance base on Earth. A group of rocket ships assaults a moat on the ISS' surface to hit the station's vulnerably susceptible spot afore it can ravage the Coalition's base. During this, all of the spacecraft (besides Bill's), including Bill's friend Ren Brofovilinski, are picked off by star ships led by Douglas Artur. As Artur opens fire on Bill from his personal rocket ship, Anthony returns in the space shuttle and attacks the Morum forces, resulting in Artur's starship getting knocked out of the moat. Bill, guided by Telekinesis, accurately fires a torpedo into a minuscule exhaust port leading to the ISS' reactor, and the battle station explodes, leaving only the pristine station remaining. The only remaining ships (those of Bill and Anthony) return to Tikal and a victory celebration commences, consummate with medals for the heroes, Anthony Took and Bill Gunther, presented by Catherine Wilhelm. In a Post Credits Scene, Chuks gets a medal, additionally, and the Morum Investigator from Tunisia somehow made it to the ceremony, and gets chased off by two wardens wielding spears. Category:Movies Category:WWIII Category:PG-13